A Loveless Marriage
by Snow Wing
Summary: -On hold- Momo meets Toushirou. Not only does he mess with her, but he also ends up engaged to her. Her fairytale life takes an end with him, but little does she know that it's time for a new beginning. - New edition: Her Loveless Marriage.
1. Chapter One

**Before you read...**

**Yes, I am back with a new story! Welcome to...**

**xxx A L.O.V.E.L.E.S.S M.A.R.R.I.A.G.E xxx**

**This one is another shot for H.I.T.S.U.H.I.N.A! Long Live HitsuHina! (Kazeek's Quote)**

**A lot of action is promised in this story and of course, some drama will not be left out either. Hey, what's a Drama Queen without the drama? I hope you will follow me through this new story full of excitement once again. If you liked Lucky, you will not be disappointed by this one!**

**I'll be waiting for new comments impatiently. Have fun reading!**

**Summary:** **Momo meets Toushirou. Not only does he mess with her feelings, but he also ends up engaged with her. Her fairytale life takes an end with him, but little does she know that it's time for a new beginning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Destination: ****Hinamori ****Mansion****, ****Karakura ****Town  
****Month: June  
****Day: Wednesday  
****Time: Early Morning**

**Hinamori Momo's Status: in a deep slumber**

"Miss Hinamori, are you awake? Miss Hinamori, open up, please!"

A maid was knocking on Hinamori Momo's door loudly, successfully waking up the sleeping girl. It was still early in the morning, around six o'clock, but it was already time to get up. Hinamori Momo was always a busy girl, even during the first week of summer vacation. The oh-so-mighty Hinamori Momo-sama, Hollywood girl at the young age of fourteen, was a high-school student living her last summer vacation before graduation. Another semester and she could be on her way to university.

Pushing back her warm covers, Momo stumbled a few steps before she gained her balance and went to open the door. A maid was waiting patiently outside with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. It was so big that it covered her upper body entirely.

"Whoa, Melanie, what's this?"

Melanie, a young British woman in her mid twenties, was living in Japan with Momo. Even after many years in Momo's native country, she usually conversed in English and preferred avoiding Japanese. Pushing the flowers aside, Melanie's head appeared behind a bunch of irises.

"These are from..."

Melanie fumbled for the small card clipped to the cellophane. When she finally found it, she gripped it firmly and read, "Mister Byakuya."

Melanie had a strong British accent that Momo envied. The Hollywood actress mastered American English perfectly, but she still had a long way to go before she could actually sound British.

The girl rolled her eyes and replied in fluent English, "What does he want with me?"

"He said something about his younger sister, Miss Rukia."

Nodding understandingly, Momo thanked her and closed the door. It wasn't uncommon for Rukia, Momo's best friend, to send over her shop's newest designs or flower arrangements. Byakuya, being the busy man he was, had to drop by before work, which would be around six A.M.

"I was woken up because he dropped by to deliver these _flowers_?" Momo asked to no one in particular as she laid them on her table. "How could he interrupt my _beauty_ sleep?" she said dramatically, this time switching to Japanese. She put a hand to her forehead and pretended to faint, "I could get bags or worse, I could get brain damage! If my popularity goes down because of this, I'm so going to sue him."

Before she could go on any further with the act, her cell phone rang, playing the familiar tune of an American band.

"Hello?"

"Momo, it's me."

"Well, if it isn't Kira Izuru himself, one of the hottest men in Paris?" Momo said jokingly once she recognized her brother's voice. "So, Whatcha doing?"

Kira Izuru was working for a successful company in Paris, France. He had spent most of his life there studying marketing, finance and fashion while Momo spent most of her time in America as an actress and model.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm doing fine, what about you?" replied her brother.

"I've seen better days, but don't mind me. Why are you calling? Is there something wrong?"

"Everything is fine with me, but are you sure that you're fine all by yourself? You haven't graduated from high school and yet, you're already staying home all by yourself. Is anyone bothering you?"

He was always the overprotective type.

"Oh, don't worry about me. It's not like Melanie isn't there to help. My manager also drops by every week or so. Anyway, when are you coming back from Paris?" said Momo, happy that he hadn't forgotten about her while he was working in France.

"Um...I should be back in a week or so. My flight is scheduled for next week."

"Are you staying for the entire summer?"

"Yeah, I should be there with you during the whole summer."

"Sweet," added Momo.

"I'd love to stay longer, but my schedule is quite tight at the moment. I'll call you as soon as I can. Till then, take care."

"Kay, bye then," she said with a little tint of regret. She wanted to stretch out their conversation, but she knew that her brother was busy. There was nothing she could do.

Momo put the phone back on her night table and glanced at the time. It read 6:30.

"I need food..." Momo wondered out loud. She quickly walked across her room, opened her door and said, "Melanie! When's breakfast ready? I'm starving!"

"Gee, Miss Hinamori, I wonder how you can model when you're always craving for food! If I could stay that thin when I'm stuffing myself, I would have tried modeling too."

"Ha, that's very funny."

* * *

- Snow Wing -

* * *

**8:00 A.M.**

"Stupid, stupid Ishida Uryuu," Momo cursed under her breath.

Ishida Uryuu, creator of Ishida Fashion Company and reputed designer, had forced Momo into a daily exercise routine. She, as his model, had to follow without objection if she wanted to keep the job. She didn't really like the modeling job, but her manager had insisted many times that it was for her own good.

Momo remembered that a few years ago, she had decided to take a break from all the movie shoots and whatever other filming job she had back in American so that she could concentrate on her studies. She moved back to Japan for that sole purpose. As her graduation approached, her manager had suggested that she should try to make some publicity for herself in Japan before leaving for America to continue her carrier in the entertainment industry.

Momo agreed and auditioned for the Ishida Fashion Company. She won the one year contract and was currently working as a model for them. If she knew the condition of a model, she would have quit a long time ago. You see, as a model for Ishida, you had to undergo a sort of training. He made sure that you had the perfect body for it. To fit that description, Momo had a morning jogging every single day of the week and she hated it.

Exercise was good for her development, her health and whatever other reason there was, but running five kilometres a day was something Momo could not, never ever, accomplish. You could call her lazy, tell her she sucked or even scream at her for being on her way to fatness, she wouldn't care. She _hated_ running.

It was a hot day and the sun was shining over the city. Momo regretted not having sunglasses on her and cursed herself for not thinking about them. When she used to live in America (two years ago), she always had a pair on her. It was a must as a celebrity, but in Japan, American celebrities weren't that popular and Momo could go around freely without getting attacked by fans. Of course, she was stopped occasionally by tourists, but that was it.

"I'm going to get blinded by this ..."

She checked her watch and sighed. She had been running for half an hour and she still had one last kilometre to go. As she ran into a small park, loud cheers attracted her attention, making her ears perk up with interest. It was coming from a soccer field nearby. Curious, the Hollywood girl walked towards the cheers. Two squads of cheerleaders were performing, both cheering as loudly as possible for two rival teams. Momo stopped to watch. When she was still in America, she had joined her school's soccer team, but dropped out once she left for Japan. Since then, she hadn't touched a soccer ball and missed it greatly.

With a smile on her lips, Momo turned around and continued her morning jogging.

SWOOSH

KICK/IMPACT

BOUNCE. BOUNCE. BOUNCE

ROLL...

THUD

Everyone's jaw hung open.

Okay, I bet you are confused. Let's rewind and play it slow.

Momo was ready to exit the park when a soccer ball flew directly at her head. One of the girls kicked a little too hard and the ball ended up flying out of the field. For some reason, it decided to target Momo.

Momo could nearly feel the ball coming at her head. Instinctively, she jumped and kicked it back towards the field with equal strength. Unfortunately (for Momo since the soccer captain will make her pay later), the ball ended up hitting one of the girls on the head (the one who kicked it towards Momo in the first place). After the impact, the girl lost consciousness.

"Oops..."

A deadly silence occurred. All the cheerleaders had stopped moving and were staring back and forth between Momo and the fallen girl. A white haired teenage boy she had never seen before had been staring at her, boring holes into her body. He didn't have the same awed or scared look the other people did. The glint in his aqua teal eyes showed something different, something like high interest and curiosity.

"Sorry?" tried Momo.

"Hinamori-sempai..." growled a threatening voice.

The voice sent chills down her back. She could nearly see the angry aura around Kurosaki Karin, a girl who was two years younger than her. They were both attending Karakura High and Momo did not expect to see her during summer vacations.

"Yes?" she squeaked a pitch too high.

"How are you going to replace one of my best players, the one you just knocked out? You know that the regional soccer tournament is coming up soon, don't you?"

"Maybe..."

"Well, how are you going to compensate for the damages?"

"Er..."

Karin cracked her knuckles threateningly as she walked toward Momo with slow predatory steps.

"Tell me, why do people love to mess things up at the most critical moment? It's must be a coincidence that all the competitions are coming up soon," she said sarcastically as she turned around toward one of the players on the field. "Toushirou, don't you think it's some déjà vu?"

The boy, the same one who had been staring at Momo, tore his gaze off her and concentrated on Karin who was expecting an answer. He calmly answered as if unaffected by the murderous aura.

"Are you referring to the day I broke the other captain's arm?"

"Bingo!" said Karin who then turned around to give Momo a few more details.

"That day, Toushirou here was walking across the soccer field and a ball was about to hit him. He, of course, sent it back, but he really had to kick it with so much strength that it broke our boys' captain's arm."

Karin looked square into Momo's eyes. "Don't you think that it's a bit too similar to your situation?"

Toushirou spoke up to defend himself, "I didn't mean it. It's not my fault if he decided to catch the ball when he could have stopped it with his foot."

Karin ignored him. "Hinamori-sempai, you just happened to hit one of the best players on my team. I bet she won't be able to play with a bump as big as that on her head."

Momo nearly gulped at the icy look in Karin's eyes.

"I suggest that you pay up the same way Toushirou did for the boys' team. He took their captain's place and it's currently working very well. In my opinion, they are doing better than before."

She flashed a grin at Toushirou who simply blinked in return.

"Seeing that kick of yours, you must have some experience in soccer. You might be of some use to me if you join my team to replace my player."

"You are forcing me to join, aren't you?" asked Momo with a frown. She looked at Toushirou and suddenly felt pity for the poor guy who was forced to play soccer when he could have enjoyed his time at the beach.

"Are you refusing?" asked Karin.

Momo could have sworn that devil's horns were growing on Karin's head at that moment. She knew that a 'no' wasn't an answer Karin would take. Sighing, Momo agreed, "Fine, I accept, but if I make your team lose because I suck, then don't blame it on me."

"Don't worry; you will work so hard that scenarios like that won't happen."

Momo didn't like it, not one single bit. It didn't really sound like a bargain nor did it sound like an offer. It was more of a trap to lure her into one hell of a summer.

"Now that everything is clear, let's start our daily exercises, shall we?"

* * *

- Snow Wing -

* * *

**9:45 A.M**

"Karin, why do I have to do so many sit-ups?"

"Since you can still talk, do twenty more sit-ups."

Momo wanted to stand up and punch her in the face for ordering her around like that. Toushirou was not under her 'dominance' and Momo envied him greatly. Not that Toushirou was under anyone's orders since he was replacing a captain. He didn't follow orders; he _gave_ them.

"Kai, you can do thirty push-ups instead of twenty. Stop talking with the girls. Come on, no need to wait for my signal to start! You there, stop it!"

What he didn't know, was that a shadow was slowly creeping up behind him. A small pat on his shoulder interrupted him. Toushirou turned around, irritated. He didn't like training others and the sooner he got over with it, the sooner he could rest at home. He opened his mouth to spit out a nasty comment, but as soon as he met deep grey eyes, any rude comments were being swallowed and set aside.

"Ah... Matsumoto..."

"So you were hiding here. Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" said the owner of those angry grey eyes as she stabbed an accusing finger in Toushirou's chest.

"..."

"You made me look all over for you. I came all the way here from America for some business and you tagged along to pay a visit to that relative of yours, not to show off your soccer skills."

"..."

"Stop worrying us endlessly. You didn't even leave a note. Now, would you please act your age?"

Toushirou, who had planned to talk it out nicely, felt that any patience he previously had suddenly disappear. The young boy exploded with anger.

"You think I like this? It's not like it's my fault if that idiot of a captain was unable to stop my shot, which wasn't all that strong! In soccer, you use your feet, not your hands. He just wasn't fit to be the leader."

Matsumoto ignored his justifications and opened her mouth to accuse him for a crime he probably didn't commit, but Toushirou beat her to it. "Matsumoto, weren't you going to meet Gin at ten?"

She frowned as if suddenly recalling something like that. "And what time is it?"

"Five minutes till then," said Toushirou.

"Are you serious?" she said, her large grey eyes widening. "Then, I must get going. Be back for diner and keep out of trouble, okay?"

With that, she started to jog away from the two soccer teams, leaving them dumbstruck by the sudden event. The cheerleader squads had been quiet all along, shocked by all the anomalies in one day.

Karin checked her watch to make sure that it was really ten (not something that Toushirou made up just to make Matsumoto go away) before she announced, "Alright, practice is over for now. I want you back in the afternoon, at four. It doesn't mean that you can slack off. I expect all of you to practice a lot more than usual."

Sighing in relief to hear that Karin wasn't going to be there to supervise her anymore (at least for a while), Momo started to walk away until Karin called her again.

"Hinamori-sempai, I need your phone number so that I can give you some information. You must be present at all practices from now on," she said before turning toward Toushirou and added, "You better be there too. Or else, I'll drag you all the way here _again_ if necessary."

"..."

_There goes my wonderful and lovely summer vacation..._

* * *

**- To be continued... -**

**Chapter Two** is coming up next!

Next time on **A Loveless Marriage **:

Toushirou didn't really take the game seriously. He ran around the field as if he owned the place and used teasing footwork to make the other girls run around him in circles. Momo frowned. Now that she was on the field, she wasn't about to let that kind of insult pass by her easily. If Karin wasn't going to show him what a girl could do, then she will.

Toushirou saw from the corner of his eye a small form charging at him at the speed of a bullet.

_We are going to smash into each other. What the hell is her problem?_

Toushirou was ready to step aside at the time of the collision, but it never happened. Instead, at the last moment, she used footwork just as amazing as his and stole the ball from him. It was a complex movement, but Momo had mastered it with perfection. Quickly, she passed it to her captain who scored.

"Do you still think that women can't play soccer?"

* * *

**Drop a review! Leave a comment! Put it on alert! Or maybe, even add this to your favorites?  
****I LOVE YOU GUYS!!**

**~ Snow Wing ~**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Destination: ****Soccer Field****, ****Karakura ****Town  
****Month: June  
****Day: Saturday  
****Time: Morning**

**Hinamori Momo's Status: running around the field**

Huff, huff...

Momo was running the perimeter of the soccer field in her brand new Karakura's soccer team uniform. That type of attire and that type of exercise was totally unfit for a star like her, but what could she say? She had gotten herself into all this by hitting a girl on the head, so she'll have to accept the consequences of her actions.

Ishida Uryuu was going to kill her. The other day, right after soccer practice, she had an important photo shoot, but was unable to focus. Her partner was Kuchiki Byakuya himself and she messed up the chance of a lifetime. Ishida was furious. He told her that she wasn't supposed to be doing 'pathetic soccer practice' when her reputation, not to mention the company's reputation, was on the line.

_Look, if you want to debut in __Japan__, then this kind of behaviour is unacceptable. I want all my models to look fresh and beautiful and someone as unprofessional as you isn't what I'm looking for. You might have been a star in __America__, but you don't have any of that fame here. Quit that soccer team and think a bit more about your career. Anyway, you're not soccer material._

Momo, who lacked of enthusiasm before, was determined to prove him wrong. She hated it when people judged her by her appearance. She was a tough girl and she was not to be underestimated.

"Momo, this is your last lap. Good job, your speed increased," said Orihime, captain of the cheerleading squad, when Momo ran past her for the fourteenth time.

Karin, as team captain, concluded that Momo's had solid basics and incredible footwork, but she also realized Momo's week point: stamina. Everyday, it was fifty sit-ups, thirty push-ups and fifteen laps around the soccer field. For the next thirty minutes, there were additional ball exercises and dribbles.

"You're timing improved. That's great Momo!" said Orihime as she timed her.

"Thanks!"

"Hinamori, it's not the time to chat! Start doing your push-ups if you're done!" Toushirou ordered.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Momo mumbled as she got into position.

At that instead, Karin clapped loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"Okay, people, warm up is over! Start getting into position for the first practice game."

"Karin, most of them hasn't finished yet," retorted Toushirou. "Can't you give them more time?"

"I need to try something out," answered Karin simply. "Hinamori-sempai, please come over here."

Momo stopped doing her sit-ups and approached Karin. "What is it, Captain?"

Karin thought about it before asking, "What position do you want to play?"

"Defence," she said without hesitation.

Karin had never let Momo play before and always kept her as a substitute. Since Momo didn't exactly follow intensive training before, Karin didn't want to risk injuring her. Momo didn't mind and watched the game instead.

"Defence? Personally, I don't think that it's the right position for you. You're fast and you're agile, don't you want to try for offence?"

"Actually, I chose to be defence because of my speed and agility. I won't defend the goal properly if I'm not fast enough or if I'm clumsy. But why are you asking? You're not making me play, right?"

"Of course I am! Our team never had a proper defender before and it's the perfect chance to see if you're fit or not."

Momo was being pushed on the field and the game started before she could say 'no'.

"Hinamori, the ball is coming your way!" yelled one of the girls in her team.

"What? Whoa!"

At the last minute, she blocked it. She gave her surroundings a quick scan and saw one of the girls in an open position. She passed the ball, but Toushirou intercepted it easily. Her pass was perfect, but he was better.

Toushirou didn't really take the game seriously. He ran around the field as if he owned the place and used teasing footwork to make the other girls run around him in circles. Momo frowned. Now that she was on the field, she wasn't about to let that kind of insult pass by her easily. If Karin wasn't going to show him what a girl could do, then she will.

Toushirou saw from the corner of his eye a small form charging at him at the speed of a bullet.

_We are going to smash into each other. What the hell is her problem?_

Toushirou was ready to step aside at the time of the collision, but it never happened. Instead, at the last moment, she used footwork just as amazing as his and stole the ball from him. It was a complex movement, but Momo had mastered it with perfection. Quickly, she passed it to her captain.

"That was nice, Hinamori-sempai," said Karin as she did a perfect reception of the ball. Without wasting another second, she made her way toward victory.

Toushirou stared at Momo for a moment. He just lost a ball. He, Hitsugaya Toushirou the genius soccer player, just lost, not to mention to a _girl_.

"GOAL," screamed the cheerleaders enthusiastically.

Karin smiled and held up her hands while Momo gave her a high-five. Then, Momo turned toward Toushirou and said, "Well, how's that? Do you still think that women can't play soccer?"

Oops, seemed like Momo had guessed his thoughts.

Without answering her question, he commented, "Karin was right. You do have a soccer history."

"Of course I do. Even if it isn't as interesting as yours, I've played soccer before," replied Momo, a little offended that Toushirou didn't take her seriously when she said so.

"Well, it's hard to tell. Come on, who would have thought that you play soccer? You have the body of a model, not that the one of an athlete."

Momo bit her lips. He didn't know how close to the truth he was.

* * *

- Snow Wing -

* * *

RING. RING. RING. **RING**

Momo got to her cell phone just one second too late. She groaned as the small messaged flashed on her screen.

_You have two missed call and one unread message._

She could always return the calls later, but she was curious for the message. Momo clicked.

Hinamori Momo-san, please meet me tomorrow at 9:00. I need a favour.

_What can Ukitake-san possibly want from me?_

* * *

- Snow Wing -

* * *

STEP. STEP. STEP.

Momo walked in a steady pace toward Ukitake Juushirou's house. As Momo looked from left to right, looking for her good friend's house, she failed to look in front of her.

"Oh, sorry," apologized Momo as she bumped into someone. She looked at the tall figure in front of her and blinked. "Oh, it's you, the one who broke its predecessor's arm."

"I'm honoured that Hinamori Momo-_sama_ knows my name," he said with sarcasm.

"What's with the honorific?" asked Momo.

"No particular reason," he said. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing," mumbled Momo. "There is no soccer practice and I wonder why you're out so early."

"I was doing my morning jogging. What were _you_ doing?"

"I'm on my way to...someone's house. I better get going."

With that, Momo turned around the corner.

* * *

- Snow Wing -

* * *

**Five minutes later...**

"Dude, when are you going to stop following me?"

"Hinamori, when will you stop going in the same direction as I?"

She finally reached Ukitake's large mansion after five minutes of continuously glancing over her shoulders. Every time she looked, was still there.

"THIS is my destination. I'm stopping here."

"Well, this is ALSO my destination."

Momo stared at him. After a moment, she decided to ask him the question that had been burning her tongue, just to make sure that she wasn't making assumptions on her own.

"You mean...you live here? You live with Ukitake-san?"

"You know him? Well, I never knew that the old man socialized..." Toushirou muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, I live here temporarily. He's a distant cousin of mine and he's the one who dragged me here from America," replied Toushirou as he took out the house keys and opened the door.

"I'm coming in," said Momo as she stepped in along with Toushirou. "Sorry for the intrusion..."

"Um, no, you are not coming in. I'm already seeing your face six days a week and I have no intention of seeing it the only day I can get away from that soccer team."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I have to get in because Ukitake-san is expecting me."

Without waiting for his opinion, Momo walked past him. And Toushirou, being as stubborn as ever, blocked her once again. Momo smirked; she was expecting resistance. Visioning the situation as a soccer game, she put her foot between his legs and tripped him. Toushirou, who had been holding her arm to push her out of the house, pulled her down as he fell.

Result: they toppled over each other in a very nice mess.

Before any of them could react from the brutal fall, Ukitake's cheery voice startled them. "Toushirou, you're back? You know, I am actually waiting for a guest...and I was...hoping...that..."

Ukitake saw Toushirou on his knees with Momo under him. It was a very suggestive position, but in fact, it was nothing more but a coincidence.

Cliché much?

"Um... I didn't want to disturb you guys. Please continue whatever you were..."

At the same time, both Momo and Toushirou reached out and grabbed a piece of Ukitake's robes to yank him back.

"It's not what you think," they said in unison.

* * *

- Snow Wing -

* * *

"Ukitake-san, would you stop laughing already?! It's not even funny."

"Yes, of course," Ukitake answered as he tried to cover his laughter with his hand.

"Ugh, this is the last time I'm doing any favours..." Momo said as she turned her head away and looked out of the large windows in the house.

"Well," Ukitake said, finally calming down. "It seems that you guys already know each other. That'll save me some explanations! Ah, my stomach hurt from all the laughing."

"Then, why don't try to stop that laugher so that your stomach wouldn't hurt anymore," Momo suggested with sarcasm. "Just tell me what kind of favour you wanted yesterday."

"Oh, I just wanted you guys to meet. You know, it's good for Toushirou to have some friends so that he doesn't get any more antisocial that he already is. If you guys want to get to know each other, I strongly insist, I mean _suggest_, that you guys tour the city so that he doesn't get lost later on. Didn't I tell you that he was new here?"

"I know that, but didn't I tell you that he knows his way around pretty well _without_ me?"

"That's nonsense. He can't know the city this well."

Momo put her hand on her hip and looked around her for some help. "Ukitake-san, how about I call one of my friends? He's might be more comfortable with boys than with girls."

It would be awkward to go out with a guy Momo just met, not to mention that the little incident that just happened didn't help at all. She was ready to convince Ukitake with everything she's got, but the man didn't even give her the chance.

Ukitake dragged both teens toward the door, shoved them out and slammed the door shut after a cheery 'You guys have fun'. Toushirou stood in front of the house, dumbfounded. Then, he realized that he had left the keys inside. Without even trying, Ukitake had locked them out.

He turned toward Momo. "So, Hinamori, where are you planning to bring me? It's seems that we are stuck out here."

"Well, first things are first. Stop calling me Hinamori. I know that Americans like you have the habit of addressing people by their first names. Call me Momo and I'll call you Toushirou. How is that?"

Toushirou nodded. He didn't like the honorific system in Japan. It was way too troublesome to call people differently, depending on their status, age, relation with you or your family and many other things he didn't bother to learn before his trip to Japan.

"Oh, and don't try changing that to Momo-san or Momo-chan. Is that a deal, _Toushirou_?"

He nodded again. The more American it was, the better; he disliked the Japanese's unique norms.

_Now, that was out of the way._

"I don't really know where to go first. How about breakfast? I'm sure you didn't eat yet."

"Sure," said Toushirou.

Momo brought him in her favourite coffee shop. The two of them was attracting as much attention as a real Hollywood couple would. Ninety percent of the girl population stared at Toushirou. He was dressed the American way: a large shirt and baggy pants. He had a chain dangling in front of his chest and two wrists bands. Two small piercings were on his left ear.

The teenage boys on the streets devoured Momo like eye-candy. She was Toushirou's perfect match with her daring white tank top and shiny large black belt. She had a pair of matching pants that put her long slender legs to value. Large silver hoops dangled from her ears, a small silver chain was around her small neck and several thin bracelets adorned her wrists. Her fancy black heels made her almost as tall as Toushirou.

Momo pushed the café's glass doors open. A young woman wearing the shop's uniform came to welcome them warmly, "Is it a table for two?"

"Yeah; it's just the two of us."

The waitress seated them near the window and gave them two menus. Momo knew exactly what she wanted without even looking; she paid them a visit at least once or twice every week.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"A cup of coffee is fine," said Toushirou.

"I'd like to have an Icepresso, caramel flavour, with wipe cream."

The waitress left after a small bow.

Toushirou looked outside while Momo sent messages on her cell phone; both of them refused to look at each other. The whole shop was filled with an awkward silence which was interrupted by the occasional beeping of Momo's cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" asked Toushirou after a few minutes of silence.

"Inoue Orihime, the cheerleaders' captain," Momo said. "She wants to see me for some reason."

"I see..."

The waitress came with their plates and cups. As she left, the café fell silent again. Momo didn't exactly like hanging out with Toushirou. He _was_ the guy who made her do thirty guy push-ups every day of the week (minus Sunday).

Toushirou wasn't stupid either.

"Look, I know that the trainings have been harsh on you and that my attitude hasn't really been the friendliest one around, but I'll make an effort. Are we cool?"

Momo looked at him carefully. Fine, she'll have to admit that his deep blue eyes were totally irresistible, especially when he was asking for something.

"Yeah, we're cool."

Momo pushed the door open once their breakfast ended. She was engaged in such a passionate conversation about soccer and wasn't really looking at where she was going. So, the inevitable happened: she bumped into another girl who was entering the shop at the same time. Both fell back, each into the arms of their respective escort.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't...looking..." the girl apologized before she recognized Momo.

The girl had long orange hair and two snowflake-clips on each side of her head. The man who caught her had a lighter coloured hair and was very tall for his age. Toushirou, who caught Momo, let her go as she made a step toward the girl.

"Why, isn't it Orihime? So, you were looking for me?"

The girl's eyes lit up and nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, what for?"

She beamed when she saw Toushirou behind her. "That's perfect. Momo-chan, how about we go on a double date?"

* * *

**- To be continued... -**

**Chapter Three** is coming up next!

Next time on **A Loveless Marriage**:

Momo started backing away towards the wall. "Hey, wait, Toushirou... Calm down..."

It was too late...

Like a hungry wolf, Toushirou jumped on her and with her cat like reflexes, Momo avoided it. He smirked and jokingly ran his tongue on his lips. Oh, the girl wanted to play? Then, he wouldn't hold back either. He started chasing after her. That was definitely typical of the American boys who had a habit of chasing after girls.

**He was an American. Americans don't hold back.**

* * *

**Drop a review! Leave a comment! Put it on alert! Or maybe, even add this to your favorites?  
****I LOVE YOU GUYS!!**

**~ Snow Wing ~**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**Destination: ****Restaurant****, ****Karakura ****Town  
****Month: June  
****Day: Saturday  
****Time: ****Noon**

**Hinamori Momo's Status: eating a salad  
****Hitsugaya Toushirou's Status: is slightly pouting  
****Inoue Orihime's Status: enjoying the show  
****Kurosaki Ichigo's Status: enjoying time with his girlfriend**

"Momo, tell me once again why are we here?"

"Ah, isn't it cute? You're already calling each other by your first name," Orihime said as she sipped her sweet drink.

Toushirou coughed at that remark. He didn't want Orihime to think that they were that close. They were not. Momo smiled at Toushirou's immediate strong reaction to that. She had a little idea of how to tease him next time.

"Aw, _Toushirou_, don't be shy. As for the reason, don't ask me. Ask _her_," Momo said as she pointed at Orihime who was sharing some snacks with Ichigo.

Orihime looked back at them with incredible innocence. Toushirou dropped the questioning. He wasn't about to get anything from _her_. Momo and Orihime chitchatted the whole morning while Ichigo and Toushirou mostly stayed silent. It wasn't so much of a group date, but more of a reunion for the two friends. Orihime did make Ichigo pay for her and acted all lovey-dovey with him. Momo would laugh when Ichigo jokingly pushed her off.

A ringing sound interrupted the conversation and Momo took out a cell phone.

"Excuse me for a second," she said as she picked up. "Hello?"

* * *

- Snow Wing -

* * *

"Toushirou, JUMP."

"What? You want to kill me or what?"

"Whatever, just do as I say."

"Yeah, and get myself killed? No, thank you."

"Oh, dear, Toushirou, don't be so difficult. Just jump. Who cares about the rest?"

"_Who cares about the rest?_ Oh, so you really intended to kill me. Thanks so much; I thought you were a better friend."

"No! That's how you do it! If you want to get down, you have to jump. You told me you had experience. You said you did rock climbing back in America!"

Momo and Toushirou were in a heated argument in a rock climbing center.

As you might have guessed, Toushirou was the one climbing and Momo was the one holding the rope for him. To do rock climbing, you have to pass a rope over a horizontal bar fixed on top of the wall. One person would wear the equipment and do rock climbing while the other person held the rope so that the climber wouldn't fall down and break their neck if they miss one or two rocks.

Toushirou looked down at Momo who was getting impatient. He gulped; his life was in Momo's hands, literally. If Momo let go of the rope by accident, then he might as well say goodbye to life.

"Yeah, I know how to rock climb, but not on a wall fifteen metre high!"

"Well, you still descend the same way!"

"That's not the problem! What if I'm too heavy for you to hold on? Anyway, where are your friends? Can Kurosaki Ichigo hold the rope for me instead of you?"

He did have a point. If Momo was incapable of holding on to the ropes, then he was gone. In rock climbing, to descend, you had to take small leaps by pushing yourself gently off the wall. However, if the person holding on the rope let go, then there was no way that you could survive a fall of fifteen metres. It was useless to try to hang on the rocks on the wall; they were too small and too hard to get a good hold on.

Momo looked behind her, where the door was, and lifted her head back up to look at Toushirou's small form on top of the fifteen metre wall.

"Orihime and Ichigo-san went to reserve a restaurant for diner. Just hurry up, will you! I can't keep on staring at you like this; my neck hurts."

"Now that I think about it, was this the reservation you were making over the phone?" asked Toushirou as he remembered that Momo had been talking on the phone several times.

"Well, a friend of mine couldn't use these free tickets and I didn't really have a place to go with you, so I thought that this might be interesting."

"_Dying_ doesn't really interest me. What else did you plan? Is this a 'fun day' or a suicidal day?"

Momo looked really hurt. She didn't mean to put him in danger or anything.

Her voice softened, "Look, Toushirou, just take it easy, will you? Go down step by step."

"Yes, yes, _mother_," Toushirou said with a small smirk as he still hung there, at the top of the fifteen meter wall.

There went all the warm and caring side Momo had. _'Mother...? Did he just call me MOTHER?'_

Momo glared at Toushirou while yelling at him. "Toushirou, will you just GO?!"

After a few more minutes of useless arguments, Toushirou finally slipped down the wall and landed safely on the ground. Momo sighed in relief. She was glad Toushirou didn't kill himself up there.

"That took you some time! Talking about being a genius..."

"Momo, don't you even dare start..."

Ignoring his warning, Momo kept on going. She did have to let that anger out somehow. "So, kid, what were saying before? Did I hear you call me 'mother'? Could it be that you're a mama's boy?"

"Hinamori..." he warned, switching back to the last name basis.

Toushirou was ready to give her a piece of his mind. He was taking large predatory strides toward her. It was the wolf and the lamb.

Momo started backing away towards the wall. "Hey, wait, Toushirou... Calm down..."

It was too late...

Like a hungry wolf, Toushirou jumped on her and with her cat like reflexes, Momo avoided it. He smirked and jokingly ran his tongue on his lips. Oh, the girl wanted to play? Then, he wouldn't hold back either. He started chasing after her. That was definitely typical of the American boys who had a habit of chasing after girls.

While giggling, Momo took off in a mad dash around the large room. No one had ever been able to outrun her. She had always been the best runner at school (she had very strong leg muscles). Well, that was, until Toushirou appeared. With him around, she doubted her capacities for the very first time. He wasn't joking when he said that he was an ace player. He had the speed alright.

Her confidence gave up on her faster than she had thought it would. It was clear that Momo couldn't outrun him. After two short minutes, Toushirou caught her from behind and used the ultimate weapon against Momo: the art of tickling.

He didn't hold back and was merciless. Momo was laughing so hard that she was bent in two. He finally let her go after a few minutes of torture and sat down beside her and let out a small chuckle.

Orihime and Ichigo came back from the reservations. They joined the two as soon as they finished and were surprised to find one sprawled on the floor with the other close by, just like old friends.

"I guess that's a good sign?" asked Orihime.

* * *

- Snow Wing -

* * *

The rest of the day was used on a variety of recreational activities, then some walking around, and at last, diner. It was already dark when the four teens stepped out of the luxurious restaurant.

"Are you sure you can pay for me?" asked Momo.

"Momo-chan, he's being a gentleman! Just be grateful and stop asking those questions," said Orihime as she encircled Ichigo's arm lovingly.

"I'm not like you, Inoue Orihime-_sama_!" Momo said jokingly. "Unlike you, I don't have guys falling at my feet wherever I go, so I'm not used to this."

"Right," Ichigo said, dragging on the vowel. "_Of course_ you don't have guys falling at your feet when you have that model figure.

"Kurosaki..."

"Anyway, see you guys later," said Ichigo as he waved at the two left behind before Momo could jump on him and make him take that back.

Toushirou turned around and walked in the opposite direction as the young couple (I don't mean the married-type couple. Did I mention that the two were still in high school? They are in the same grade as Momo and Toushirou).

As they simply walked, with no destination in mind, Toushirou told her, "I don't mind paying for a lady. After all, isn't that the way of the Americans? Anyway, a small diner isn't going to hurt, financially, that is."

"Tche, rich bastard..." Momo said as she dramatically blew her bangs.

"Hey, it's not like you're poor. I don't really know if you have any financial problems, but judging by the type of places you go to, you can't be very far from being rich."

Momo stared at him. They were such small details, but Toushirou still picked them up. She smiled and shrugged, "Whatever you say, Sherlock..."

Rain had started to fall and the two had nowhere to go. They had already visited most of the places Momo wanted to show him and there wasn't really anything else to see. I mean, sightseeing at night was a _bit_ hard, don't you agree? Momo looked around. They could always go in a park, but with the rain pouring down on them... She doubted that Toushirou would like an outdoor shower.

She saw a small taxi on the side of the road and a _marvellous_ idea crossed her mind. She pulled Toushirou in and gave directions to the driver. Half an hour later, they arrived at their destination, which was a large hotel-like building with flashy neon lights everywhere. Without wasting another second, she paid the driver and pulled Toushirou along with her. At the entrance, she flashed a card at the security guards before going in without waiting in line.

"Momo, where exactly are we?"

"This," said as Momo gestured around her with a circular motion of her hands, "is a shelter from rain...or if you prefer, _this_ is Karakura's hottest night club and possibly the best in all Japan."

Toushirou stared at her and offered, "That's...er...great?"

Momo dropped her arms in exasperation and stared at him. "Oh, come on, Toushirou! Be a little more enthusiastic!"

Toushirou looked around at the crowd of dangers and grimaced, "That's going to be hard..."

* * *

- Snow Wing -

* * *

**11:37 PM**

"Toushirou, are you sure you want to go back?" asked Momo. "It's so early!"

They had exited the night club and were already outside. They did have fun, both of them, but, the guy had priorities and he was going to share them with the carefree Momo.

"Let me remind you something: we have soccer practice tomorrow."

Momo rolled her eyes. How she didn't care about soccer practice when she could dance with hot guys and have some drinks. "You really have no clue what to..."

By accident, Momo bumped into a man. "Whoops, my apologies!"

She tumbled a bit until she regained her balance (No, she was not drunk. Momo honestly doesn't like drinking). She apologized politely and continued walking, but the one she bumped into stopped her by putting a large hand on her shoulder. Toushirou looked back, wondering why Momo was held back.

Momo was annoyed that someone dared to touch her and glared angrily at the man. "I already said that I was sorry. It's not as if I hit you on purpose. Let go of me."

"Well, a simple 'I'm sorry' isn't going to make it up to me," said the man. "Let's go do something that will make me forgive you. I'll show you the way..."

"Keep dreaming," retorted Momo as she turned around. "I can't believe people like this actually exist in real life..."

The man's arm shot forward to grab Momo again, but Toushirou was faster. He got a hold of his wrist and squeezed it hard enough to make the man fall to his knees.

"OUCH!"

Momo exclaimed, "Shirou-chan!"

She quickly used her hands to cover her mouth. Were did that come from? She didn't call people she barely knew with such pet names. Toushirou had also snapped his head towards her. For a moment, his eyes went dead. Momo looked at him, worried, and wanted to ask if he was okay, but something new caught her attention.

There was a different light in Toushirou's eyes. It was icy cold.

The large man who was still on his knees didn't appreciate the lack of attention and yelled, "What do you want? Are you jealous that your girlfriend is...?"

"Hey, dude," Toushirou said as he smirked. "You're right; that girl is mine. So back off, will you? Anyway, you have to be pretty low to pick on innocent and sweet girls."

"Innocent and sweet...?" Momo wondered out loud.

That was weird. She didn't know that Toushirou was that type of guy. Since when did he compliment people, not to mention _girls_? Toushirou's aqua green eyes were glowing dangerously.

"I...I..."

"I hate it when big people pick on smaller ones. Pick someone your size for a change, will you? Now, do me a favour and disappear."

Momo winced. "Woo... That was harsh."

When Toushirou let go, the man (who didn't seemed to have learned anything at all) stood up again and glared. "You, short midget, how dare you?"

Toushirou twitched. He shouldn't have called him short and he definitely should not have added the midget part. He wasn't all that short, but compared to the bulky man talking to him, he was a bit smaller. So what? You don't judge people by their size! All the same, it was a _little_ too much for Toushirou to let it slip. Without even hesitating, he punched the guy right in his face.

"That's for calling me short..."

The man tumbled back and before he could regain his balance, he received another hit directed to his stomach. The man gasped for air and put one knee on the floor to support himself.

"...and that's for adding midget at the end."

Before Toushirou could hit him again, he ran away. He swore that he'll never judge another person, male of female, human or not, by their height and size. Well, I wonder how long that'll last...

Toushirou turned around and scanned Momo from head to toe to make sure that she wasn't hurt or anything of the sort. The girl stared at the man's retreating back, dumbfounded. She was amazed by Toushirou's strength and by the other one's cowardice. A small giggle escaped her thin lips and then, she burst out laughing.

Well, to Toushirou, she sure looked healthy. No more worries about Momo were needed. He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Momo, you're so careless."

Momo stopped laughing and gave him a dramatic, "I'm oh-so-sorry, great _Toushirou-sama_!"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that attitude," he said gravely, but a smile still crept on his face.

"Well, I guess it is fine as long as you're not hurt."

"..."

"What?"

"Now, now, you're turning all motherly... Never knew that you were this caring, _Shirou-chan_."

She congratulated herself for the awesome pet name. She didn't know where it came from or how she thought of it, but she liked it and that was what was important. However, she didn't know that it was a huge mistake to call him that way, or else, she would have shut up.

Smirking like a devil, Toushirou asked, "Caring? Did I hear caring? Now, now, _honey_, do you really want to see my bad side?"

He wanted to play and act? She'll show him what a real actress could do.

"You have a bad side? I didn't know that, _darling_. There is a serious lack of discussion between us and way too many secrets."

Toushirou smirked. Secrets, he had more than she could imagine. "You're right. You and me," he said as he leaned in and whispered in her ear hotly, "we'll need a little chat."

* * *

**- To be continued... -**

**Chapter Four** is coming up next.

Next time on **A Loveless Marriage**:

Toushirou smirked and put an arm around Momo's shoulders, earning him a small glare from the said girl.

"Let me tell you that this lady here is hardly impressed by anything. I need something that's more of a challenge than those small games," he said as he gave the table a look.

The games on the table weren't as easy as he made them sound like. Toushirou smirked playfully with that particularly scary glint in his eyes.

"Are you guys up to the challenge?"

"If you're ready to bet _her_," he said as he pointed at Momo, "we are up to anything."

"Deal."

* * *

**Drop a review! Leave a comment! Put it on alert! Or maybe, even add this to your favorites?  
****I LOVE YOU GUYS!!**

**~ Snow Wing ~**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

****

Destination: N**ight Club****, Karakura Town  
****Month: June  
****Day: Sunday - Monday  
****Time: Midnight**

**Hinamori Momo's Status****: staring at her drink  
****Hitsugaya Toushirou's Status: drinking**

There was a small whisper. "Toushirou…?"

Then, there was a nonchalant, "What?"

"Why are we here?"

"You wanted to see."

"But I don't understand just what exactly are you showing me."

Toushirou brought the drinks to his lips and smirked sexily at a girl who passed by. The girl giggled and waved at him shyly. Momo shivered. Ever since the 'transformation', Toushirou had been a totally different person.

F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K

The two of them returned to the night club.

Toushirou had guessed that Momo wasn't a normal customer since she didn't need to wait in line when they entered. She also had a small gold card (the same one she used to get in) that made all options available to her. The drinks were free and she was allowed to enter the game rooms or if you prefer, the _gambling_ rooms, without any restriction.

That was why both of them ended up in Momo's hotel room. Since she was a special guest, she had her own room, a large comfortable suite, upstairs. It was the type of room that some customers would reserve to have some private time with the ladies working there. Don't worry; that wasn't the reason why Momo had that room. She simply wanted a place to sleep if she was too tired to return home after a lot of partying. Come on, Momo was _pure_.

That's it; end of story. Stop questioning.

Toushirou asked her to lend him some clothes so that both of them would look completely different from when they had entered the night club a few hours ago. Why? Momo had no clue, but she didn't argue with him. After all, his request wasn't something impossible for her. Momo's brother was working in the fashion department and had left her some clothes either as gifts or to ask for her opinion before releasing the product. So, of course, the actress would have a large walk-in-closet and rows and rows of clothes for both male and female.

"Go ahead, suit yourself."

Toushirou chose his outfit carefully and came out looking as sexy and as handsome as ever.

"Wow," Momo mouthed, impressed.

Toushirou smirked back at her. Okay, there was definitely something wrong. Momo felt that something was out of place, but she wasn't quite sure what or why. That feeling had crept in ever since Toushirou stopped the big jerk who had dared to touch her with his filthy hands. Well, it was only a hunch, so she shrugged it off and went to change.

Momo smelled challenge. If she had to walk beside the handsome Toushirou, she wouldn't want to look pale and plain compared to him. After a few minutes of careful selections, she came out as his perfect match, looking smoking hot.

Toushirou whistled and that startled Momo. Since when did Toushirou whistle at girls? Wasn't he the type that would mostly get irritated when girls dressed up to impress him? Not that Momo was there to impress him or anything of the sort.

"Well, here we go," Momo said as she timidly put her arms around Toushirou's so that they looked like a real couple (to Toushirou's request) and walked out of her room as the door automatically locked as it closed.

Momo had left her purse in the room on purpose since she didn't like carrying too many things with her. Anyway, she was coming back for the night, so there was little point. She had nothing but her precious gold card on her.

E.N.D F.L.A.S.H.B.A.C.K

"Momo, I want you to watch that table," Toushirou said as he pointed out a small game table not far from where they sat. They were both at the bar, absentmindedly drinking their alcoholic drinks.

Momo turned around and watched as she was told. She saw four young men playing and gambling large sums of money. They had girls with them, which disgusted Momo. _She_ wouldn't sell her body for all the gold in the world. She never understood why there were girls working as prostitutes for the sheer pleasure of other men. Didn't they have something called self-respect? Well, apparently not since they were willing to get kissed and touched by some total stranger just for money.

Turning back her attention at the four players, she could tell just by watching that three of them were allies while the other one obviously fell in their trap.

"That guy there, the one with the red buttoned up shirt, he has been tricked. Watch him lose to the other three," Toushirou whispered in her ear so that the other drinkers sitting beside them wouldn't hear.

His alcoholic breath annoyed her. She didn't usually have such deep hatred toward drinking men, but she was totally upset at Toushirou. He wasn't the same guy at all and that was totally freaking her out. Twenty minutes ago, that Toushirou totally refused alcohol no matter what Momo said in order to persuade him. Now, he was drinking without anyone's encouragement.

"And…?"

Toushirou looked at her. She was frowning at him deeply, probably unpleased with what he was doing right now. He ignored her silent questions.

"That idiot is playing against professionals. He doesn't even stand a chance," he said as he stood up, leaving his drink on the table.

"What? You're going to help him? Do you even know how to gamble?"

He looked back at her and gave her a confident grin. Now, she was getting more and more confused by his actions. Was he telling her that he could _gamble_? She quickly followed after him as he went up to the game table. The guy with the red shirt had lost all his money just as Toushirou predicted. He left while cursing at the other three.

The white haired boy took the empty chair and sat down. "Are you guys up for another game?"

The three young men looked at him in a calculative way. One of them was bald and looked extremely dangerous to play with. Another had neatly cut navy blue hair with very feminine traits. The last one seemed very manly with spiky dark blue hair and a '69' tattooed on his left cheek.

The guy with the tattoo looked at Momo and smirked at Toushirou. "That date you've got there is a hot babe. If you want to impress her, you better go elsewhere."

The girl beside him whined. Momo could totally imagine her thinking 'How could he think about another girl when he has _me_?' Well, it wasn't that hard to answer such a simple question. To him, Momo was obviously a much higher quality 'product' than that slut was.

Toushirou smirked and put an arm around Momo's shoulders, earning him a small glare from the said girl.

"Let me tell you that this lady here is hardly impressed by anything. I need something that's more of a challenge than those small games," he said as he gave the table a look.

The games on the table weren't as easy as he made them sound like. Toushirou smirked playfully with that particularly scary glint in his eyes.

"Are you guys up to the challenge?"

The three guys looked at each other before making a silent agreement. Momo could decrypt their silent language as easily as she could read lips. They were probably saying things around the lines of 'Another idiot is going to fall into our marvellous trap.'

It was the same guy who spoke again, the one with the tattoo. "If you're ready to bet _her_," he said as he pointed at Momo, "we are up to anything."

Momo looked at Toushirou. He wouldn't dare would he? Even after such a transformation in his personality, he was still supposed to be the same guy, right?

"Deal," Toushirou said.

Momo, shocked, glared at him as he agreed without hesitating. She pushed his hand away and said indignantly, "The hell with that, Toushirou!"

"Oh, I don't think that your _date_ is agreeing," the tattoo man said with a devilish grin.

"The man is always dominating," Toushirou said as he eyed Momo with that cold expression.

"I'd like to see that," the tattooed man replied.

"Now, _dear_, don't make a fuss in front of these gentlemen," Toushirou whispered into her ear as he forced her into a luxurious private game room with their own dealer and waitresses.

"Be nice."

* * *

- Snow Wing -

* * *

"Excuse me?"

Did she hear right? Did Toushirou just accepted to _bet_ her? Wasn't that illegal? What was going to happen to her?

Was she going to become some slave for those guys or what? What right did Toushirou have over her anyway? She wasn't his property. She didn't even date him; they were only acquaintances and he already acted like he owned her for good.

What the hell was the meaning of this?

What she didn't know was that her furious glares only made the men want her more and Toushirou was part of those men. Apparently, the three gamblers were already tired of obedient and wanted one with personality and some sass.

Hinamori Momo was a perfect candidate.

The four sat down to play.

"Let's see if I can get lucky today…" Toushirou whispered as he rolled the dice.

* * *

- Snow Wing -

* * *

"Double six."

"Hey, whitey, you're pretty good for a beginner," the tattooed man said with a forced smile.

"Well, you all know, I have beginner's luck."

Momo laughed nervously and threatened, "Well, that luck better last long enough for you to win till the end cause don't you dare forget that my _freedom_ is on the line."

"Don't you worry."

He was confident; it showed clearly in his calm gestures and stoic expression when playing. He did not seem like a beginner to Momo. No, he looked somewhat like an expert in gambling. Wait a sec, wasn't it illegal for kids to gamble?

"Now, this is our most favourite game. If you win this one, it's our loss and we'll end the game."

"Sure," Toushirou said as the tattooed man ordered something to bring the _slot_.

"See, this game is quite simply. While this wheel is spinning," he said as he motioned to the large wheel with dozens of slots, "you'll have to place this marble ball in the slot that you've chosen."

"So, if I chose number 19, then I would have to slip the marble ball in slot number 19 on the large wheel while it's turning, right?"

"That's it, you've got it. The first one who gets it in wins. Now, since it's your first time playing this game, we'll let you go first."

"Toushirou, don't risk it. This game has over sixty slots and it's impossible to get a marble ball in this thing while it's turning."

"Momo, when's your birthday?"

"What?"

"Just tell me when your birthday is."

"Um… it's the third of June."

"Now, that would make number thirty six," Toushirou said as he placed a small mark beside the number thirty-six on the sheet of paper.

The other three chose number nine, nineteen and fourteen. The dealer spun the wheel. Toushirou took the marble and stared at the wheel intently. It took him no more than two seconds to slip in his blue marble. The other three guys also slip in theirs.

When the wheel came to a stop, Toushirou's marble was indeed in slot number thirty-six while none of the others made it. In fact, they weren't even close to their number. Momo's jaw almost dropped.

"It doesn't count! Let's try it again."

Toushirou picked number twenty. One of the three players, the bald one that looked extremely dangerous to play with, chose number eleven. The one that had the neatly cut navy blue hair with very feminine traits chose number nine this time. The last one, the very manly one with spiky dark blue hair and a '69' tattooed on his left cheek chose number eight.

Again, the wheel was spun, but the three gamblers had no more luck than last time. Toushirou successfully slipped his blue marble into slot number twenty. He had never lost.

Toushirou was no beginner when it came to gambling.

* * *

**- To be continued... -**

**Chapter Five** is coming up next!

Next time on **A Loveless Marriage:**

He slowly stood up from his sitting position on the bed and leaned forward unexpectedly, reaching for Momo's lips.

You might call it a magical moment or disastrous instant. Time had stopped for Momo. The wind had stopped howling outside and everything was quiet. There was nothing else, but him and her. It was a long and never ending torturous moment for Momo while Toushirou's lips were on hers. She wanted to react, but her body was frozen in place. She wanted to hit him, to punch him or to slap him, but she couldn't move. She wanted to scream, to yell or to cry, but no sound came out.

How _dared_ he do this to her? How _could_ he play with her that way?

_Did I finally show my real side, you say? Don't make me laugh. I never hid this to begin with._

* * *

****

**Drop a review! Leave a comment! Put it on alert! Or maybe, even add this to your favorites?  
****I LOVE YOU GUYS!!**

**~ Snow Wing ~**


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

**Destination: ****Night Club****, ****Karakura ****Town  
****Month: June  
****Day: Monday  
****Time: ****2 A.M.**

**Hinamori Momo's Status: screaming, kicking, yelling, almost killing  
****Hitsugaya Toushirou's Status: watching**

"I demand an explanation!"

Toushirou ignored her and stared with a satisfying grin at the two cheques he laid on Momo's bed (they were back into her room). He picked one out and gave it to Momo.

"Aren't you happy? You just got yourself five hundred thousand _American_ dollars. I split the gain between the two of us since you did help me win indirectly."

"Toushirou," Momo said exasperatedly as she paced in front of him while he sat on her large and comfy bed.

"You can probably go shop all you want for the whole summer," Toushirou continued, as if Momo never interrupted him. "Isn't that great?"

"Toushirou..."

"That's not all! You can probably get yourself a new house if you wanted. I wonder what your parents will say. Well, maybe you shouldn't tell them that..."

"Toushirou, listen to me!" Momo yelled at him.

She had stopped stomping around in the room and was facing him with her hands on her small hips. She looked really mad. Toushirou had stopping with the enthusiastic grin (which totally didn't suit his serious looks) and calmed down. Maybe he calmed down a little too much since the temperature of the room seemed to have dropped by ten degrees or so.

"Toushirou, what the hell happened to you? Did you finally drop the façade? Did you finally show your real side? Is that it?"

He didn't answer her and simply looked down. He didn't look like he was feeling bad about what he did to Momo. It was as if he was angry at someone or something. That anger was slowly leaking out, little by little, and formed a dark aura around him. His eyes were dark shadows hidden by his white bangs.

Momo let out a frustrated groan and gripped Toushirou's shoulders. She shook him and forced him to look at her in the eye. His deep aqua blue eyes were icy cold.

"Answer me!"

He slowly stood up from his sitting position on the bed and leaned forward unexpectedly, reaching for Momo's lips.

You might call it a magical moment or disastrous instant. Time had stopped for Momo. The wind had stopped howling outside and everything was quiet. There was nothing else, but him and her.

It was a long and never ending torturous moment for Momo while Toushirou's lips were on hers.

She wanted to react, but her body was frozen in place. She wanted to hit him, to punch him or to slap him, but she couldn't move. She wanted to scream, to yell or to cry, but no sound came out.

How _dared_ he do this to her? How _could_ he play with her that way?

After an eternity, Toushirou pulled back and pushed off her hands that were still gripping his shoulders all the while without meeting her eyes. It wasn't long before Momo realized that she was alone in the room. She fell back on her own bed, her hand covering her eyes as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. The words he had left her before walking out were still clear in her head.

_Did I finally show my real side, you say? Don't make me laugh. I never hid this to begin with._

The two cheques he had won at the gambling table were still there, but they were long forgotten.

_How dare he play with my feelings...?_

* * *

- Snow Wing -

* * *

Momo slowly walked to the soccer field.

She was afraid of seeing Toushirou, but she was also looking forward to their meeting. In front of so many people, especially in front of Kurosaki Karin who seemed to have a thing for him, he wouldn't dare to run away or do anything to her. Would he?

She bit her lips and stopped walking. She hadn't even changed into her soccer uniform yet since she was ready to run away if something went wrong. He _kissed_ her for heaven's sake. What worse could he do to her? Momo knew instinctively that something was wrong with Toushirou, but she didn't know him that well. There was nothing to confirm any of her many hypothesizes.

She threw her bag over her shoulders and adjusted the straps before she resumed walking while sighing deeply.

"Excuse me, _mademoiselle,_ you dropped something."

Momo turned around absentmindedly and met deep blue eyes. She stared at the man in front of her.

"Kira...Izuru?"

"Hello, baby sister," the man said as he took off his sunglasses. "How are you without me?"

Momo seemed taken back for a moment, but a smile soon replaced her worried traits.

"It's so good to see you again," said Momo as she jumped into her brother's arms.

Kira hugged Momo back. He lifted her up into the air and laughed with her. He was wearing a white polo with the first three buttons unbuttoned and matching pants. A chain was dangling in front of his chest. He also had two piercings on his left ear and one on his other ear.

"So, you said I dropped something?"

Kira smiled at her. He took out a perfumed piece of paper and placed it in her open palm. "Here you go; it's an invitation."

"Is this another one of those parties that Mother and Father organize every month or so?" she said as she frowned at the invitation with distaste.

"Of course not," Kira said as he chuckled lightly. "I know that you don't like them; I wouldn't even have bothered to ask you to come."

"Then what is it for?"

"It's for you, silly. Mother said that she's doing this to celebrate your big debut in the Japanese entertainment industry."

"Well, that's nice of her, but I know her too well. Mother and Father would most likely use this as an opportunity to conclude a few business matters. It's so frustrating that I can't have a party just between friends."

Even though the party was meant for Momo, she couldn't choose her own guests. To her, every family party was like a marriage; her parents were the ones who decided on the majority of the guests. Momo and Kira only had a few invitations left for themselves.

"So, how many people do I get to invite?"

"You can invite three couples and this excludes your own partner. There's one invitation for each couple, so they'll have to come together. Oh, and the Kuchiki family already received an invitation, so you don't have to worry about them."

Kira checked his watch and whistled in surprise. "Sorry Momo, but I've got to go, and fast."

Before Momo could say any more, Kira had already disappeared.

* * *

- Snow Wing -

* * *

BANG

Momo fell on the grass after the hard impact of the soccer ball as it bounced off her stomach and rolled a few more meters before it came to a stop at a certain captain's feet.

"Ow, that hurts!"

"Sorry Hinamori," said Kai, one of the guys on Toushirou's team. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay? Kai, what on earth possessed you to make you shoot with that power, not to mention toward me? If you are trying to kill me, then you're on the right track. Keep this up and I'll end up dead, pretty soon."

"Calm down; I didn't mean it."

Everyone could tell that she was in a foul mood.

"Momo, you're spacing out," Toushirou said as he approached her with the soccer ball under his arm.

He stretched out his hand to help her up. Momo reached out instinctively to grab the helping hand, but a flash of memory froze her move.

"What's wrong?"

_What's wrong? Everything is wrong..._

Toushirou's beautiful aqua green eyes reminded of all the bad memories, of all the hurtful events occurring the night before. She decided to slap his hand away and got up on her own without meeting Toushirou's eyes. The teenage boy was surprised by her sudden anger, but decided to stay quiet. It wasn't the right time to question her.

"Okay, everyone, practice is over," declared Karin. "We won't have any practice games today, so you're free to go."

Momo walked toward the benches in a zombie-like pace. She shuffled through her bag and her hand came across the invitations Kira handed to her earlier. She looked around. Who would be interested in a party? When her eyes landed on Orihime, she waved her over.

"What's wrong, Momo-chan?" asked Orihime once she was within ear shot.

"Orihime, would you like to come to a party held at my house in the first weekend of July? It's pretty formal though, so I'll understand if you're not interested in something that's almost a royal ball."

Orihime took the invitation and read through the short lines. "Sure, I'll come. I can bring Ichigo-kun, right?"

"Yes, of course," Momo said.

"Thanks for inviting me. I appreciate it.," Orihime replied with a large smile.

At that moment, Toushirou came toward them in hesitant slow steps, not wanting to destroy the serene atmosphere. He needed to speak with Momo, but he didn't know if she was willing to talk with him. He had absolutely no clue as to why she seemed so angry and he had the feeling that she was angry at him.

"I'll see you later, Momo-chan," Orihime said when she saw Toushirou. She winked at him, silently wishing him luck. She wanted to support their friendship and if it was possible, she would hope for more.

"See you later, Orihime," Momo said absentmindedly as she kept on shuffling her things back into her bag.

When she turned around, she was surprised to see Toushirou waiting for her. "Oh...it's you."

"Hey, Momo," he tried.

Momo didn't really want to talk to him at the moment and preferred ignoring his attempts.

"Well, I've got to go now, so if you'll excuse me."

Toushirou grabbed her wrist, but she jerked her hand away from his grip so fast as if his touch had burned her. He didn't understand why he was treated that way and looked down with regret. He took a step back to keep a safe distance between them. He didn't want to get hit again.

"I'm sorry."

Momo was about to retort something rude just to vent out her anger, but stopped herself right before the words left her lips. She didn't understand anything anymore. Toushirou was being so different from the day before, as if he changed back into his old self. It wasn't as if Momo knew much about Toushirou anyway, so she couldn't tell which one was his true self. Maybe that night, he was simply drunk, but it was also possible that all his usual displays had been acts to fool the others.

She stared at him for a moment, looking for a slice of truth in his eyes. When she found nothing but void and emptiness and especially confusion and regret, she looked away and threw her shoulder bag on with a pretty nonchalant behaviour.

"I'm going."

"No, wait, Momo... What happened? Why are you so cold?"

That made her snap. She turned around and glared at him. "Why don't you ask yourself? I will not forget what you've done to me yesterday night."

Toushirou didn't understand. He was confused. The only possibly explanation he had couldn't possibly be true. His eyes had widened in shock and he felt numb, as if he had been struck by an invisible enemy. No, it couldn't be. That was simply impossible. He was almost certain that everything was under control. To be honest, he didn't want to believe it. He only wanted to deny the truth. There was only one way, one possibility, one person that would have made Momo so angry.

"It's back," he whispered.

She wanted him to explain himself, but he didn't. She gave him the opportunity, but he didn't take it and put it to waste. That was fine with her. Pushing back tears, she forced a piece of paper into his hands before giving him one last look before she left without looking back.

It felt like a rupture, like a break up. It felt as if the bond they had shared had started to crack, to fissure. Both knew that if nothing was done, the powerful bond they had once shared will end up breaking under the pressure of anger and confusion. Only a thin and fragile thread would be left of the strong bridge that once linked both of them together if they didn't start mending it soon. Life would go on, but both knew that there will be always be a large gap between them and missing parts in their hearts.

Toushirou was left staring at her retreating back and clenched his fists.

_I don't know what happened yesterday._

* * *

**- To be continued... -**

**Chapter Six** is coming up next!

Next time on **A Loveless Marriage **:

"Lieutenant of Third Squad, will you please move out of the way."

"I can't do that."

Momo's frown deepened and angry tears rolled out of her eyes. Momo didn't even need the eye drops for that crying scene; she was a real genius when it came to action.

"I told you to MOVE!"

"I told you to STOP!"

Momo gritted her teeth and tightened the grip on her katana. She gave Kira one last glance, one final pleading look before she jumped back gracefully and brought her katana up high and ordered, while using all her anger and sadness. "Snap, Tobiume!"

* * *

**Drop a review! Leave a comment! Put it on alert! Or maybe, even add this to your favorites?  
****I LOVE YOU GUYS!!**

**~ Snow Wing ~**


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

**Destination: ****Studio****, Karakura Town  
****Month: June  
****Day: Thursday  
****Time: Afternoon**

**Hinamori Momo's Status****: calm**

_doushite koibito ni narenai no?  
__ja doushite kuchizuke wo shita no? ano yoru  
__hoka ni suki na hito ga ita no watashi  
__na no ni kokoro ubawareta_

That was her very first song.

_Why won't you be my lover?  
__Then why did you kiss me that night?  
__I already liked someone else  
__But my heart got stolen_

Why did he kiss her? Was it lust? The Toushirou she had met that day on the soccer field was a perfectly civilized gentleman who surely would not lust after her. What were the exact reasons behind his actions? Momo sighed; the song represented her silent questions. There were such strong feelings deeply buried in the song and Momo wasn't sure that she could bring them all out as well as she would like to. There were so many things that she would like to express while singing that song.

_anata no egao ga mabushii  
__minna to iru toki datte suki sugiru  
__dondon kodoku ni natteku  
__jibun ga kowai  
__sono mune de nee sasaete  
__ano yoru mitai ni KISU shite_

Hatred, sadness and confusion; all of it was mixed up together. She didn't have any singing experience, but she had quite a few advantages as a professionally trained actress. She was capable to interpret and understand things faster and she could express her emotions a lot easier than most professionals.

_Your smile is so bright  
__I like you too much even when we're with everyone  
__I grow lonelier and lonelier  
__I'm scared of myself  
__Hey, support me inside your heart  
__Kiss me again like that night_

Momo hummed till the end of the song with her eyes still closed, having completely forgotten that she was still in the studio.

"Momo-chan, you're doing great for someone who had never sung before," the producer said as Momo came out from the recording room and took a seat on the couches.

"Thank you, Matsumoto-san."

"I'm sure that this song will be a major hit. It's filled with emotions and the lyrics you wrote really touched me. I'm so proud of you."

"Matsumoto-san, didn't you say that there was another song for me? It's I'm not mistaken, it's called This Light I See."

"Ah, you're talking about that song. Yes, you will be singing that once you have debuted with the song First Kiss. Did Hitsugaya tell you anything about that?"

"No," Momo answered.

In fact, she didn't even know who that Hitsugaya person was. She knew about the Hitsugaya Productions, the company she was working for, but meeting a person with that name was going to be her first time. She knew the Kurosaki family, the Kuchiki family, the Inoue family, the T…

Come to think of it, Toushirou was a Hitsugaya. Ever since they had imposed the no-last-name-between-us barrier not so long ago, she hadn't used it often and had completely forgotten about it, until now. Could he be related to them? Could he actually know them personally? She doubted.

"Matsumoto-san," she called.

The woman lifted her head up. "What is it?"

"What kind of person is Hitsugaya? Could he be the Hitsugaya Productions' President's son?"

"That's true, but that's not all." Matsumoto said as she smiled at her. "He also wrote This Light I See."

That caught Momo's attention.

"Wow," she mouthed, impressed. "I thought that sons of rich companies were only jerks. If they are a bit smarter than average thanks to the extra tutoring that their parent's paid them, they end up all arrogant as if they owned the world."

Matsumoto giggled. "Hitsugaya is different. He's well educated and a real gentleman."

RING. RING. RING. **RING**

"Excuse me," Momo said as she picked up her phone.

Her eyes widened and she snapped her head around to check the clock on the wall. Her mouth hung open for a moment before she quickly picked up her things, shoved them into her bag, and left the room hastily after bowing a couple of times to Matsumoto for excusing her sudden leave. The young producer waved her off with a smile.

* * *

- Snow Wing -

* * *

"Hinamori-chan, you're late," the man stated.

"I'm sorry, Director Ichimaru. I have no excuse."

She did have a very good reason, but saying it out loud would simply mean un-professionalism and she didn't want that.

"Don't be late next time," he warned her before clapping his hands together, getting everyone's attention. "Okay, let's start filming scene fifty-seven."

Momo quickly changed into a black kimono while her stylist worked her hair into a neat bun. Gin sat in his director's seat and gave out instructions.

"This is the scene where the Lieutenant of the Fifth Squad in the Gotei 13 finally discovers the horrible death her Captain has gone through. She will suspect the Third Squad Captain and attack him, but his Lieutenant will stop her," Gin explained.

He gave the signal and said, "Scene fifty-seven, action."

The camera started rolling, showing Momo who ran down a flight of stairs and across the large wooden bridge.

DRIP

She slowed down her pace until she was walking uncertainly. She took a few more steps, as if something was holding her back.

DRIP

She looked behind her instinctively and as she turned her head slowly, her eyes widened: there was fresh red blood on the wooden bridge. She lifted her head to see the source of the blood and screamed.

"CUT," Gin yelled. "That was perfect. Now, let's get on with the next scene."

Momo sighed in relief and let her herself relax for a bit. It took her a lot more concentration than usual because anything that reminded her of Toushirou acted as a distraction. She shook her thoughts away; she had to give her all. This was the movie that will make her debut in Japan a success and she could not waste this golden opportunity.

When the signal was given, Kira came into view and ran toward his little sister. He had decided to take a small role in Momo's movie for moral support, but he had never thought that he would have gotten such an important one. Now, as the Lieutenant of Squad Three, he stopped in shock in front of the Fifth Squad's Lieutenant.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Then, he lifted his head to stare at what she was staring and gasped.

Momo walked forward in a zombie-like pace while muttering, "Captain…no… It can't be…"

At that moment a silver haired man approached the few Lieutenants who had gathered around a terrified and devastated Momo. "What's the ruckus for?"

Momo snapped her head around and glared viciously as she remembered what the Tenth Squad Captain had told her earlier. The Tenth Squad Captain was trustworthy since he was her childhood friend and he would never betray her, now would he? However, that silver haired captain looked incredibly suspicious just as her friend had predicted. He must be related to her captain's death.

"Captain," Kira said as a greeting.

As soon as Kira finished, Momo ran forward to attack Gin. He was the director, but he had also taken a small role in the movie. Momo, as the Lieutenant, took her katana out and was running at Gin with full speed.

"You did it, didn't you?" she asked as she slashed at him.

Another katana stopped hers at the last moment. She looked up, surprised, and stared into piercing green eyes. Her chocolate brown ones widened. "You… Get out of my way!"

"I'm the Lieutenant of the Third Squad. I cannot allow anyone to point their sword toward my Captain no matter what the reason is."

Gin started to walk away while Momo desperately tried to get past Kira. The blonde Lieutenant looked at her with pleading eyes, but hers were blinded by anger and could see nothing but her current target. He didn't want to see his friend in that state, but she was lost, drowned in her own frustration.

"Lieutenant of Third Squad, will you please _move out of the way_."

"I can't do that."

Momo's frown deepened and angry tears rolled out of her eyes. Momo didn't even need the eye drops for that crying scene; she was a real genius when it came to action.

"I told you to MOVE!"

"I told you to STOP!"

Momo gritted her teeth and tightened the grip on her katana. She gave Kira one last glance, one final pleading look before she jumped back gracefully and brought her katana up high and ordered, while using all her anger and sadness. "Snap, Tobiume!"

"CUT!"

Momo landed safely on the ground. The atmosphere she had created while acting was still lingering. It took a moment for everyone to snap out of it. The cameraman suddenly realized that he wasn't in the feudal era (the setting of the Movie), but in a studio, and quickly got ready for the next scene. Momo let go of her katana and massaged her wrists. Kira sure had an incredibly strong grip on his and the blows he had landed on her weren't exactly easy to block. The said blond immediately approached Momo and frowned as she tried to hide her pain when he arrived.

"Momo, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"You're lying. Show me your hands."

"I… I better get going. I mean, I have a photo shoot coming up soon and Nanao-san wouldn't like it if I'm late again. After all, she's the one managing all my things."

Kira ignored her and encircled her with all his protectiveness. He gently unclenched her small fists and stared gravely at her bloodied hands.

"Why didn't you say anything? You could have told me that I was hurting you with that katana. You didn't have to tighten your grip to the point of making your hands bleed."

"That's so unprofessional. Getting injured is part of the job," Momo retorted as a she bandaged her hands.

"Momo," Kira insisted.

"Kira-kun, she's right, you know," Gin said. "In fact, it made the movie even more realistic. It showed how angry she was that she injured herself without even realizing it. It showed how much she had loved her captain and how much she didn't want to hurt the lieutenant who had once been her friend."

"Ichimaru, you wouldn't actually encourage this, would you?"

"Maybe," he said. "Anyway, I didn't come here to discuss this. In fact, Hinamori-chan, you wouldn't know anyone who could take over the role of the Tenth Squad Captain?"

"Ah, you mean the Captain who's childhood friends with the Fifth Squad Lieutenant," Momo said as she thought about it for a moment. They needed someone serious for that part, someone who was way too serious for that age and it sure wasn't easy to find someone like that.

"Ichimaru, why do you need someone like that?" Kira asked.

"Well, the original actor broke his arm thanks to a soccer ball. I told him to drop the soccer team for a while, but he didn't listen and told me something around the lines of 'competition' and 'must practice'."

That story sounded oddly familiar to her.

"I already have the Tenth Squad Lieutenant replaced by Matsumoto Rangiku. The original actress got hit on the head pretty badly by the very same despicable soccer ball."

That also sounded oddly familiar to her.

"Since this story involves a lot of katana and swordsmanship, a person without an arm can't possibly act in this movie. So, if you have any suggestions, let me know."

_Toushirou…_

Momo almost slapped herself for thinking about him again. Why did that name appear in her mind so suddenly? She wasn't supposed to be thinking about him at the moment. He was supposed to be the least of her priorities. Until he explained himself, she will not let him get close to her or else, she'll fear for her own safety.

"Hinamori," a boy called.

Momo lifted her head up and met with Renji's ruby red eyes. "I'm coming Renji. Give me a sec."

"I'll be waiting for you in the car. Your photo shoot is in less than twenty minutes. You better not miss it again or else Ishida will get mad at you."

"Ah, Kuchiki Byakuya is my partner again, isn't he?"

"Aren't you lucky, Hinamori-_chan_?"

"Shut up, Renji."

* * *

- Snow Wing -

* * *

"Now, ladies and gentleman," said an overly enthusiastic news broadcaster. "Today's hottest news in the Entertainment World, it's got to be about this sexy lady: Hinamori Momo."

Momo's latest shoots came into view on the large broadcasting screens. In most pictures, she was posing alone, but in some of them, she was also accompanied by the internationally known Kuchiki Byakuya.

"This young girl of seventeen has already taken part in seven Hollywood movies and countless commercials in America. She's a hotshot overseas, but will she gain the same success in Japan?"

Kurosaki Karin was on her way toward the large soccer fields. She stopped and stared at the immense screens in amazement. She didn't let that dazzle her for long and kept on going. Wouldn't that be such an advantage to her team?

At the same time, Toushirou was also looking at the pictures. He sighed while he shoved his hands into his pockets. Now that Momo was famous in Japan, it was going to be even harder to deal with her. He pulled out a necklace from under his shirt and played with it absentmindedly. It was a beige coloured peach with a thin layer of white over the fruit, just like frost on a freshly picked peach. That sure brought back memories…

"I haven't heard the word 'Shirou-chan' in years. I must have snapped."

He turned his back toward the large screens and a smiling Momo stared back at him.

"It's going to be over soon."

He took a few more steps and looked back at the large screens one last time. The sun was setting, giving the pictures a nice lighting.

"Mother did say that she was coming in the beginning of July. She's going to be here soon, around this weekend."

* * *

- Snow Wing -

* * *

"Then, it's a deal."

"Yes, I agree. It's going to be wonderful. When will you announce it?"

The lady at the other side of the phone line paused for a second before finally coming to a decision, "This weekend, my daughter is having a celebration party. It'll be a great occasion; I'm sure that she'll be delighted."

"Good; I will not allow anything to mess up our plans. This will go smoothly."

"I'm glad to hear that. Well then, I'll leave the rest to you, my dear."

"I'll take care of everything."

The two women hung up. Both of them had a small box covered in sapphire blue velvet resting on the table in front of them. One of the ladies crossed out something and circled another before handing the paper to one of her maids. The young maid bowed before leaving the dark room.

She turned her head away from the television where Hinamori Momo, the new star of Japan, was making an appearance.

* * *

**- To be continued... -**

**Chapter Seven** is coming up next!

Next time on **A Loveless Marriage:** My Party is coming up too soon.

My first song is out and I'm surprised that so many people like it. Well, I guess that I can juggled School, Acting and Singing? Yeah, keyword: **Guess.** I didn't know that Mother had such an aweful surprised for me. You want to hear about it? Go ahead, listen to this.

_It was in the large Hinamori Estates, where Momo's parents lived, that the party was held. Orihime and Ichigo both came and so did Rukia and Kuchiki Byakuya. Kurosaki Karin also came and surprisingly, she also brought a date. It was one of the guys on their soccer team, Kai._

_"Excuse me," Mrs. Hinamori said as she stood on top of a platform, a stage that she had built for the occasion. Her husband was also with her and his large built was quite intimidating._

_The room went quiet as all turned toward them. The beautiful woman smiled at all the guests and exchanged a look with someone behind long silky curtains._

_"I am honored to present to your our special guests tonight, the Hitsugaya family."_

_A round of applause greeted the beautiful Mrs. Hitsugaya, the handsome and powerful Mr. Hitsugaya and finally, their son, whom Momo recognized immediately: Toushirou. She was so shocked that she took Kira's hand for a support. Her brother looked at her worriedly, but stayed quiet, offering no words of comfort. M__rs. Hinamori invited her daughter up on stage beside her and their honorable guests. The young actress was still in shock, but she managed to walk up to her mother with firm steps._

_"Now the main event of the evening," Mrs Hinamori announced as she exchanged another conniving glance with Mrs. Hitsugaya._

_Hitsugaya's face was stoic, but Momo could see that he was also confused and feeling uneasy._

_"An alliance between the Hitsugaya and the Hinamori family will be sealed with the engagement of Hitsugaya Toushirou-kun and my very own daughter, Hinamori Momo."_

_Hinamori's world went blank._

I will receive the name _Hitsugaya_.

* * *

****

**Drop a review! Leave a comment! Put it on alert! Or maybe, even add this to your favorites?  
****I LOVE YOU GUYS!!**

**~ Snow Wing ~**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

**Destination: ****Soccer Field****, ****Karakura ****Town  
****Month: July  
****Day: Saturday  
****Time: Morning**

**Hinamori Momo's Status: playing**

RUN

Her small feet shuffled the soft green grass. She looked around frantically as the enemy closed in on her.

"Pass it over here!"

PUFF

She took a deep breath

KICK

It was a perfect pass. Strong and precise, it would have reached its destination and would have given her team a chance to score a goal.

BLOCK

Momo stopped dead in her tracks as she faced Toushirou on the soccer field. He stared into her deep brown eyes, as if challenging her to steal it from him while the rest of the team watched them quietly. It was another one of those many Boys VS Girls competitions that the two soccer teams of Karakura high had during their practices.

Karin silently watched them from her goalkeeper's position. She studied Toushirou's expression and examined Momo's features. There was definitely something going on between the two that had nothing to do with soccer or sports or even rivalry. Toushirou had his foot on the ball and Momo was watching him intently, all her senses on alert. She was ready to react as soon as Toushirou moved.

However, the heavy silence that had fallen upon the field was broken as Kai stole the ball from his captain. Momo hadn't expected that move and let Kai pass by her without reacting fast enough while Toushirou simply stared dumbly after his team mate.

"Hey, what do you...?"

Everyone resumed their positions as Karin successfully blocked the ball. Only Toushirou could get a ball into the net when Karin was goalkeeper and even at that, it wasn't with ease. Momo, on the other hand, had never even succeeded in scoring when she was playing against Karin, but she did have a talent when it came to stealing balls.

The whistle was blown. A pause of thirty minutes was given.

Momo went over to the bleachers and took out a towel she hung around her neck. She shuffled through her bag for her water bottle when her hand came across the invitations Kira handed to her a week earlier.

_That's right... I still have one invitation left._

She looked up and saw Toushirou sitting under the large tree, enjoying a short moment of quiet and peace. Without knowing it, her legs had brought her under the cool shades of the large cherry trees where Toushirou sat.

"Momo," he said as he looked up at her.

"Er, Toushirou..."

"What's wrong?"

It was still a delicate situation between them and none of the two dared to joke around unlike their usual selves.

_What should I say...? Okay, I'll just tell him what I told Orihime._

"Would you like to come to a party held at my house this weekend? I'm celebrating my debut in Japan and I would like you to be there."

Toushirou hesitated before taking the invitation. Without opening it, he set it aside. "Um... I'm not sure I can come. I think I have plans this weekend. Sorry..."

"Oh... I see," Momo said. "Well, that's just too bad. I guess there's nothing we can do about this."

"I'll try to come," Toushirou replied. "Thanks for inviting me."

"It's nothing."

It was an awkward atmosphere. None of them were looking at the other.

"Well, I'll get going. See you later, Toushirou."

She had tried to befriend him again, but she still hadn't forgiven him for that unusual behaviour he had a few nights ago. She hated secrets, especially from her friends. Toushirou must explain himself if he ever wanted her forgiveness.

As she sat on the bleachers, she realized that quite some people were staring at her. She made sure that they weren't simply looking at her direction or at someone behind her before standing up.

"What?" she snapped. "If you have something to say, then say it."

One of the cheerleaders stepped up and asked, "Are you the one they're talking about on T.V?"

"What T.V?"

"Maybe it's not her..." came as a whisper.

Other people also nodded their heads, but the girl who had spoke up wasn't done yet. "Are you or are you not the soon to be celebrity they're talking about, the one who's singing First Kiss?"

That rang a bell. "Ah, that would be me."

"Of course it's her," Kai, one of the boys, said. "I mean, you did see her picture and there isn't a second girl in Japan with the name Hinamori Momo and a face like that."

"Kai, was that supposed to be positive or negative?" Momo asked, pretending to be offended.

"Hey, Hinamori, you never told us that you were from America," Kai asked suddenly.

"Well, there was little point. Those who were in the same class as me in my first year of high school would have known. I told them since that was the year I transferred in."

"That's why you're so good in English..." another girl who had been in her class the previous year suddenly said.

"Hey, Momo-chan, you're not going to leave us now that you're famous, right?"

Momo looked at Orihime. The orange haired girl looked worried, worried that a good friend might leave her.

"Of course not," she said as she gave her a confident smile. "I will always be Hinamori Momo, the one who had knocked out that girl on the head and ended up in this soccer team."

Some laughed, but others still stared at her. They looked at her differently, now that she had fame in Japan. Momo was a little disappointed. She thought that once in Japan, her classmates wouldn't look at her with such distant looks anymore, but apparently, she had overestimated them.

"Don't look at me like that," she said.

"Yeah, stop devouring her like eye-candy," Karin said as she stood beside Momo. She almost glared at the people who were looking at Momo as if she was an animal from the zoo. "She's still Hinamori Momo. If you guys are scared that she'll change now that she's famous, why don't you look at yourselves first? The ones who have changed are you, not her."

A moment of silence fell on the soccer field before Kai spoke up.

"That's right! Hinamori hadn't changed at all. She still plays the same, kicks the same, talks the same and laughs the same. What are we worried about!"

The vague of doubt has been washed off. They agreed with Karin and Kai. What was there to fear?

"If you want her autograph," Kai said jokingly as he winked at Momo, "then go ahead and ask for it while you can because next time, you might have to wait in line for it!"

A few girls did stand up and asked for an autograph. Momo gave it gladly, now that no one was staring at her with the eyes of a scientist watching his guinea pig.

"Thanks guy! I love you all."

* * *

- Snow Wing -

* * *

"Momo-chan, smile and brighten up! You're going to a party, not your parents' funeral."

"I think I'd prefer the funeral..."

"Don't say that, it's not nice," said Matsumoto as she brushed Momo's hair.

Matsumoto had come all the way from America to Japan with her boyfriend Gin. She was a famous producer while her boyfriend was a successful movie director. Coincidentally, the same summer the two decided to expend their business to Japan, Toushirou had to visit his cousin Ukitake. Being good friends with the young boy, Matsumoto decided to accompany him or so she says, to 'watch over him'.

Coincidentally, Matsumoto and her boyfriend both got a contract with Hinamori Momo. Matsumoto was publishing the young girl's songs while Gin was directing her movie. The strawberry blonde woman had decided to use Momo's celebration as a good opportunity to get to know her better.

For that reason, she offered to help Momo dress up, shooing away stylists, hairdressers and makeup artists. After a small chat during the long summer afternoon, the two were already comfortable with each other's company.

"Get that dead expression off your face; you're ruining the makeover I just gave you. Feel special and privileged. It's an honour to be at the Kira Estates."

The Kira Estates was the place where Momo's step-father lived while Momo's mother lived at the Hinamori Estates. Mrs. Hinamori and Mr. Kira had met each other after a first failed marriage. They decided to get together after a few years of dating and neither Momo nor Izuru minded. Actually, they really liked each other's company. But, so that things wouldn't get more complicated, they decided that the children should keep their respective family names.

That was the reason why Momo and Izuru had different names even though they were siblings, step-siblings.

"Yeah, and it's an honour to get kidnapped too," said Momo sourly as she remembered the last time she went to a formal party. She wasn't the target, but she had seen the horrified look on the victim's face and she surely didn't want to undergo the same treatment.

"Momo, you don't need to worry about that. Toushirou will be there with you," said Matsumoto as she started to make a bun with Momo's silky black hair. "Didn't you always want a date with him?"

"Pardon me?" said Momo as she turned around. "OW, my hair!"

"Sorry about that. It's not my fault since you turned your head so suddenly. Anyway, if you like him, you better start moving now or else someone is going to take him from you!"

"Matsumoto-san, you're talking nonsense. Toushirou and I barely know each other. Anyway," she added sourly, "we don't even have the status of 'friends' now."

"Why's that?"

"Long story..."

They stayed silent for a minute before Momo added, "Oh, and Toushirou told me that he had something to do this weekend, so I won't even be seeing him tonight. That's so much for your plan of getting us together, huh, Matsumoto-san?"

"..."

* * *

- Snow Wing -

* * *

It was at the large Kira Estates that the party was held. The whole place was illuminated with thousands of lights. Momo's family loved shiny occasions and used everything they could get their hands on to make the party better.

Momo opened her limousine window so that the guard at the gates would let her in. As soon as he saw her, the guard bowed deeply with a 'welcome, Momo-sama' before opening the gates. The glossy black limousine rolled into the private parking lot. Her personal driver opened the door and helped her out.

She wore an elegant midnight blue dress studded with small diamonds and sapphires. Its upper part was shaped like a halter top with black laces on each side. Her dress was shorter than the average, ending a little above her knee. It wasn't fluffy like the ballroom dresses nor was it sticking to her skin. In fact, the strapless dress was made of several layers of silk and swayed gently with her every move. A small crystal tiara adorned with sparkling gems was crowned over her long black hair that was tied into a neat bun with some strands left dangling next to her ears. Black heels with silky laces tied up to her knee completed the set.

She walked gracefully inside. Her parents were already there, greeting their guest. She went up to the platform, which was the junction of two large staircases, to join them. As soon as she stepped on the makeshift stage, all who saw her stared in awe and amazement.

In a matter of seconds, she captured everyone's attention. The previously animated chatters were left aside and everyone looked up at Momo with admiration. Momo looked back at the crowd and returned a few smiles and waved back at the people she knew. She was glad to see that Orihime and Ichigo made it and was pleasantly surprised by Karin's presence. Karin even brought a date (one of the guys on their soccer team, Kai), which was a rare sight.

With Izuru beside her, they finished greeting the guests and were set free. Many congratulated Momo sincerely and truly loved her work unlike what she had expected before. She had been ready to face fake smiles or even pitiful looks, but she had received none of them. It seemed that the guests that her parents had invited really came for her and not for concluding a business matter with her parents.

"Well, isn't this quite the party?" Ichigo said with a cocktail in his hand.

"Don't even remind me," Momo said as she took a good look around.

The room was as decorated as a royal ballroom, but it could have been worse, a lot worse. As she gave the room a circular scan, a puff of white hair caught her attention.

_Wait a sec... Was that Toushirou?_

When she tried to get a closer look, it was gone. Momo looked around her and gave the room a circular scan, but it was gone, just like an illusion.

_It must be my mind playing tricks on me._

"Hey, princess!" someone suddenly called.

Momo turned around and a smile illuminated her features.

"Rukia, you came!" Momo said as she went over to her friend for a brief hug. "But hey, who are you calling _princess_?"

"What? You have both the riches and the power. Aren't you considered as a modern princess?"

"Twisted logic," Momo replied with a light laugh.

As she looked over Rukia's shoulder, she added, "Ah, Kuchiki-san is also made it. Thank you very much for coming."

The greetings were cut short. Mrs. Hinamori, Momo's biological mother, held the small microphone in her hands.

"Excuse me," she said as she stood on top of the platform made from the junction of the two golden staircases. Her husband, Mr. Kira, stood beside her in his intimidating large built.

The room went quiet as all turned toward them. The beautiful woman smiled at the guests and exchanged a small secretive look with someone who seemed to be standing at the second floor. Momo looked up, but she did not see anyone at all.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," she said diplomatically. "I am honoured that so many of you came tonight to celebrate my daughter's debut in Japan."

After her introduction, a round of applause answered her small speech. The spotlight concentrated on Momo who took the cue to ascend the stairs to stand beside her mother and step-father. Once on 'stage', her mother kissed both of her cheeks and so did her father.

Her mother continued her speech while Momo made sure that she didn't looked too bored up there and even tried to keep up a fake smile. For an actress, it wasn't that hard, but for one as exhausted as Momo, even standing up demanded an effort from her.

"Now, please welcome our special guests tonight, the Hitsugaya family."

That brought Momo back into the reality world.

A round of applause greeted the beautiful Mrs. Hitsugaya who stepped down the golden staircases gracefully with her left hand gently placed on her husband's arm, the handsome and powerful Mr. Hitsugaya. Once they reached the platform, they exchanged greeting kisses with Momo. Their son, a young teenage boy around eighteen, politely exchanged the European's traditional greetings with and Mrs. Hinamori and shook hands with Mr. Kira.

As he reached Momo, the girl recognized him at first glance.

"Toushirou..." escaped her lips like a soft whisper.

_Is this why he said he had plans this weekend? Did he know that he was invited at the Kira Estates to celebrate my debut in __Japan__?_

Toushirou was also surprised to see her, but did not let anything show, not even in his deep blue eyes. He leaned forward and kissed both of her cheeks. Momo quickly snapped out of her trance and this time, she focused intently on her mother's words.

"Now the main event of the evening," Mrs. Hinamori announced as a large smiled illuminated her face. She exchanged a conniving glance with Mrs. Hitsugaya and her smile widened, as if she couldn't help all the excitement.

Hitsugaya's face was stoic, but Momo could see that he didn't feel all that comfortable. Momo felt relief wash over her. At least, he still acted like the Toushirou she knew. She almost smiled, until she heard what her mother was saying.

"An alliance between the Hitsugaya and the Hinamori families will be sealed with the engagement of Hitsugaya Toushirou-kun and my very own daughter, Hinamori Momo."

Momo's heart skipped a beat. She was _what_?

"Mother..."

"Now dear, don't mess up! I'm counting on your acting skills to make this perfect," her mother whispered back to her as she placed a small box covered in velvet in her hands.

Apparently, Toushirou had received the same thing from his parents. They both opened it slowly and stared back at each other. What the hell were they supposed to do? Should they escape while they had the chance or just go on with the show?

However, Toushirou's mother did not let her son hesitate. She gave him a shove, nearly pushing him into Momo. Both knew that they had no other choice. Toushirou slowly took the ring out of the box and slid the silver jewellery on Momo's finger while she mimicked him. While Momo glared at her mother and father, not knowing which one betrayed her trust, Toushirou served his mother one of his infamous icy stares. He didn't glare at his parents, but his icy cold eyes said it all.

"Cheers for the new couple!" Mrs. Hinamori said as she brought her wine glass to her lips.

Everyone applauded their union and cheered for them with heated enthusiasm. Their friends were completely lost and simply clapped politely. The couple exchanged an understanding look before stepping down the stairs to join their guests.

Momo had professionally put her arm on Toushirou's, acting like a noble lady who was accepting her fiancée. Many congratulated them and both knew that for the sake of the newly formed alliance, they had to act happy.

"Momo, what's the meaning of this?" Ichigo asked as he reached them.

"Ichigo, not so loud," Rukia reminded him.

They had always been friends and once again, they were there to support Momo. However, the girl didn't know what to answer. Even so, she couldn't let her emotions show. Her mother was counting on her; she was hoping that Momo could make this look like a perfect match. She had no other choice but to make the others believe that she was falling head over heels for her new fiancée, the one and only Toushirou.

"It means exactly what it means."

She defied her friends to say more. She tried to tell them to understand her. She hoped that they would stop questioning her.

"I will marry Toushirou and receive the name _Hitsugaya_."

* * *

**- To be continued... -**

**Chapter Eight** is coming up next!

Next time on **A Loveless Marriage **:

"Momo dear, go spend some time out there with you fiancé. I'm sure that you and Toushirou-kun have a lot to say to each other."

"No, mother, I'm…" She stopped in mid-sentence. To be perfectly honest, she did have a lot to say to her _fiancé_ and that might just be the opportunity she had been waiting all this time.

"Oh, why not? After all, we must get to know each other, right, Toushirou-_kun_?"

"Yes," he said as he frowned.

The two stepped into the limousine. After a few minutes spent in total silence, Toushirou spoke up.

"Well, we're you bringing me?"

"Karakura's hottest night club," Momo answered without missing a beat.

"There? Again?"

"Everything started there, so all must also end there."

* * *

**Drop a review! Leave a comment! Put it on alert! Or maybe, even add this to your favorites?  
****I LOVE YOU GUYS!!**

**~ Snow Wing ~**


	8. An Illegal Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I know that it is strictly forbidden on FanFiction to post an author's note as a separate entry, but this is a special case. This note will be eventually deleted.

Now, on with what I've wanted to announce.

A Loveless Marriage is now on hold and I'm really sorry for that. I was blocked for over a year and then, I told myself: either I give up on FanFicion forever and I don't show my face for the rest of my days or I suck it up and make a new story while apologizing to everyone. I decided to do the later and I hope that you'll all forgive me.

I don't know if I will ever consider finishing A Loveless Marriage, but for now, it's going to stay...dead. There is a new edition of the story entitled Her Loveless Marriage. The basic idea is the same, but there are some slight changes (e.g., Momo's soccer abilities, the school she goes to, her life in America, Toushirou's reason to be in Japan, etc.). This time, I took planned out the whole story. I even wrote out the ending, so there's no way I'm going to be blocked for this long again. As a last resort, I can ask this great friend of mine to help me unblock. I hope you'll like the new version as much as you liked this one.

The new story is already posted (two chapters are out) and you can find it my profile.

Or, you can copy/paste the following link [please replace (dot) with '.']: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6010195/1/Her_Loveless_Marriage

I will thank you if you forgive me for being such a selfish and "unstable" author. Please take some time to read Her Loveless Marriage.

Lots of love,

- Snow Wing


End file.
